


Harvest Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to find a unique way to ask Draco out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Um, really bad poetry? 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #81: Harvest, and for HD_fluff"'s September prompt #107: Poem. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Harvest Time

~

“Another party?” Ron shook his head. “What is the Ministry’s obsession with throwing bloody parties?” 

“I think it’s their way of trying to get us all to move beyond the war,” said Hermione, digging into her salad. 

Ron huffed. “It’s been five years!” 

“Well, I for one think a harvest party is a good idea,” said Harry. 

Ron and Hermione stared at him. “All right,” said Ron. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Harry Potter?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “But seriously, haven’t you noticed how poor morale has been around here? I think this party is just the thing to get people’s minds off the trials.” 

“I suppose.” Ron leaned in. “Good thing I’ve a guaranteed date, hm?” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Just because you have a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have a guaranteed date. You still have to ask her.” 

Ron frowned. “But why? She should know we’re going together.” 

Hermione shook her head. “You still haven’t learned anything about women.”

Harry laughed. “Since she’s the only woman here, mate, I’d take her advice and be sure to ask Lavender to the party.” He sobered. “You’re both lucky since you’re dating people. There’s someone I want to ask but--” 

“Draco,” said both Hermione and Ron simultaneously. 

Harry blinked. “How did you know?” 

“You’ve been obsessed with him for years. Honestly, now that you both work in the same department and you’re even partners, it’s the perfect opportunity.” Hermione waved her fork at him. “You’ve been dancing around him for far too long.” 

“I can’t believe you’re telling me to ask _Draco Malfoy_ to the Harvest party.” Harry shook his head. “Especially you, Ron.” 

Ron snorted. “Anyone with eyes in his face can see how you feel about the bloke.” He shuddered. “I’m just hoping that if you finally date him you’ll get it out of your system and end up with someone normal. Like Charlie.” 

Harry laughed. “Charlie is not normal.” 

Ron grinned back. “Maybe not, but at least he is a Weasley.”

Hermione wiped her mouth. “Time to get back to work.” She looked at Harry pointedly. “Make sure you ask Draco to the party soon,” she said. “It’s this weekend, after all, and I doubt he’ll be available much longer. He strikes me as the popular sort.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “Which is why I want to come up with a unique way to ask him.” He hummed. “Maybe fireworks over his desk?” 

“In a department where people are trained to respond with lethal force to an attack?” Hermione shook her head. “Not the best idea.” 

“Damn.” Harry smiled. “Fine, I’ll think of something.” 

“Good luck, mate,” said Ron as they all stood and started towards the Ministry cafeteria’s exit. “Although remember, there’s always Charlie.” 

Shaking his head and laughing, Harry returned to his department, but when he got back to the DMLE, Draco was already at his desk. Pausing at the door, he stared at Draco. _God, he’s gorgeous._ “Didn’t you have lunch?” he asked, walking into their shared office. 

Draco looked up. “I ate here at my desk. Why?” 

“No reason. Just wanted to make sure you ate.” Harry almost groaned aloud. _Could I sound any more pathetic_?

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you applying for a job as my mother? Because I already have one of those, and she nags me enough about eating.” 

Harry coughed. “We’re Auror partners. I just wanted to be sure you’ve enough energy to keep up with me.” 

Draco snorted. “Trust me, I’ve more than enough to do that. Now, if we’re through talking about my eating habits, we need to discuss that robbery in Knockturn--” 

_And that’s the problem,_ thought Harry as he listened to Draco with one ear. _With everyone else he flirts, but with me he’s all business._

“...even listening to me?” Draco sat back in his chair and stared at Harry speculatively. “You’re even more distracted than usual. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Harry cleared his throat. “Why would you think anything’s wrong?” 

Draco pursed his lips. “Because I’ve been working with you for months now and I’ve come to know your habits. Now tell me.” 

“Wow, a direct question! How very Gryffindor of you.” Harry grinned. 

Draco made a face. “No need to be insulting.” He smirked. “Plus, Slytherin subtlety would be lost on you. Now spill.” 

“It’s silly,” warned Harry.

Draco snorted. “So? Even the great Harry Potter is allowed to be silly on occasion.” 

“You know the harvest party?” Draco nodded. “Well, I’m--” Harry exhaled. “I’m contemplating asking someone to go with me, and I’ve fancied them for a while, but I’m not sure they’re interested in me--” 

Draco’s expression closed. “Of course. Well, good luck in that endeavour. I’m sure you’ll be successful. After all, who says no to the Saviour?” Pushing back from his desk, he stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I could use some fresh air. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Blinking, Harry watched Draco walk away before, with a groan, he let his head hit the desk. _I am an idiot._

By the time Draco returned, face flushed, Harry was poring over the paperwork about the Knockturn robbery. He looked up. “Feeling better?” 

“I’m fine.” Draco sat. “What do you think?” He nodded at the paperwork. 

Harry hummed. “I think we should go check it out.” 

They Apparated to Knockturn Alley, making sure to stay close to each other during the suspect interviews. Aurors had been known to disappear in Knockturn, after all. When they got back, they finished their reports, Harry surreptitiously watching Draco as he worked. He seemed distracted and, after several minutes of staring at his report, finally stood up, announcing, “I’ve a headache. I’ll finish this tomorrow. See you, Harry.” 

Harry spent all week wracking his brain for a unique way to ask Draco to the party, unable to come up with anything. Every time anyone approached Draco in an even remotely friendly way, however, Harry tensed up, only relaxing when the person left. He also continually watched the list of party attendees, breathing a sigh of relief whenever he saw Draco’s name wasn’t there. 

On the day of the party, something occurred to him, and he got up early that morning, pulled out his notebook, and started scribbling.

By the time he got to work that morning, he had a few lines of poetry. He was so focussed on what he was doing that he jumped when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bloody hell!” yelled Harry, pointing his wand, a hex on his lips.

“Sorry,” said Draco, holding up his hands to show they were empty. He smirked. “Good to see your reflexes are still sharp, even if your hearing isn’t.” 

Holstering his wand, Harry snorted. “I guess I have to give you that. Sorry, I was just...working on something.” 

Draco nodded but, instead of going to his own desk, perched on the edge of Harry’s. “So I’ve been thinking about this all night, and I realise that you fancy someone else, but I thought I’d give it a shot anyway since I’ve been watching the sign up list and you’re not on it yet.” He made a face. “Plus, I’m supposed to be channelling my inner Gryffindor, right?” 

Harry blinked. “Um, okay?” 

“Right.” Draco squared his shoulders. “Would you like to attend the harvest party with me?” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “You...I...wow.” 

“That is not an actual answer,” Draco pointed out. 

Harry seemed to be having trouble making his mouth work, and by the time he gathered his wits, Draco’s expression was closed. “No need to say anything,” he said, straightening up. “I get the picture. I won’t bother you again--” 

“Wait,” said Harry. Grabbing Draco’s arm, he pulled, and Draco stumbled against him. “Can we try that again?” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Try--?” 

“You asked me a question and it surprised me.” Harry smiled. “But I’m ready to answer now. The answer is yes. I’d love to go to the party with you.” 

For the first time Harry could recall, Draco appeared to be speechless. But that didn’t last long, and, as he leaned in and kissed Harry, it was clear he was pleased. Pulling away after a few moments, he licked his lips and said, “Who were you planning to ask?”

“You, of course.” Harry coughed. “I wanted to be unique about it, though, so I was trying to write a poem--” 

Draco laughed. “A poem?” He glanced down at Harry’s desk, seeing the scraps of paper all over the place. He squinted. “Salazar’s beard, you’re not joking,” he said, and before Harry could stop him he’d picked up a bit of paper to read. “Roses are red, bananas are yellow, I find you quite an interesting fellow--” He shuddered. “Harry, this is truly terrible.” 

“I know.” Harry shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“Still,” continued Draco, an odd note in his voice. “It’s unique, I’ll give you that.” He pulled Harry close once more. “You may even deserve a reward. And just so you know, I find you an interesting fellow, too.” 

The kiss had just started to get interesting when someone walked past their office and panting, they separated. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this here,” said Harry.

“Point.” Draco moved towards his desk. “I’ll be by tonight to pick you up for the party at seven.”

Harry frowned. “But it starts at eight.” 

Draco’s smirk did funny things to Harry’s insides. “I know. Whatever _shall_ we do with that extra hour?” 

When they were late to the harvest party, Hermione simply smirked. Ron, while he did make a face, was polite, and when they left early to continue their own private party, no one seemed surprised. 

~


End file.
